


Princess And Her Prince

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Finn's frustrated and when it happens, it triggers the Prince.





	Princess And Her Prince

Finn has not been himself since Elias hit him with the guitar. After that night, his mood was on a down low.  
  
So tonight, Finn was determined to get back at Elias.  
  
_“Elias hits me on the head one more time I swear to god I’ll fucking murder him.”_ He says to me on his screen. I had him on FaceTime because I couldn’t make it out to the event.

  
_“Aww c'mon, Baby. You seem to forget that it was you who smashed a guitar on Tanahashi.”_ I tell him.  
__  
“That was different.”  
__  
“Different how?” I ask.  
__  
“My face is pretty.” He smirked.  
  
_“This, I can’t argue with.”_ I smiled into the screen.  
  
_“I’ll see you later, luv.”_  
  
I watch his entrance on my TV. Finn appearing out of smoke, his face pained and angry. He was clearly in the mood to destroy Elias. Oh god, I have not seen this expression on his face since his time as Prince Devitt. He’s full of hatred and is out for revenge. Seeing him like that is a huge turn on. I could feel a tingle feeling in core.

* * *

  
Time seems so stop when you’re waiting for something or someone. The apartment was quiet and I can only hear the clock ticking.  
  
Finally I heard Finn’s car.  
I heard how he closed the door and took the couple of steps up the stairs. He turned the key, opened the door and close it behind him.  
  
I was sitting on the couch, not knowing what to do next.  
He doesn’t seem to notice me.  
__  
“Finn?” I call out softly.  
  
He walks over to me.  
  
_“Finn..”_ I say again.  
  
Finally he looks at me.  
__  
“Finn? I don’t know any Finn.” He replies.  
  
_“Who are you?”_ I started to worry about his state of mind.  
  
_“I’m Prince. Prince Devitt.”_  
  
So, Prince has made a come back. Not in the ring but in Finn.  
  
My eyes are growing wild. I have met Prince Devitt in the shape of Finn only once and that was frightning and great at the same time. Every now and then the Demon makes an apprearance but the Demon has got nothing on Prince Devitt.  
  
He strides over to me, grabbed my arms and whispers in my ear.  
__  
“I’m going to fuck you senseless, princess.” I felt a shiver down my spine.  
  
_“Strip!”_ He commands.  
  
I did what I was told and slowly peeled the clothes off of my body. Finn’s eyes never leaving me.  
When I was standing there, naked, Finn slides his hands between my legs.  
  
_“So wet, princess?”_ With the other hand he choked me. _“Are you scared of me?”_  
  
_“N..no, sir.”_  
  
_“Good girl.”_ He whispers in my ear and spins me around to magically produce a tie from his pants and tied my hands up on my back.  
  
When my hands were tied he spins me around again.  
  
_“Down.”_ His eyes angry and longing.  
  
I kneel down. I know what I need to do next to satisfy him.  
I unbutton his pants with my teeth. Finn helped me pull his pants down because I was not fast enough.  
  
His cock springs free against my face, I could smell the pre cum on his erection.  
Finn held my face on either side, placing his rock hard member at my lips.  
__  
“Open up, princess.”  
  
I open my mouth and Finn smashed his dick in to me, forcing me to take it whole. I gagged as the tip of this cock tickle my throat. He moved in and out of me slowly first. His breath starts to get heavy.  
  
_“Choke on that, princess!”_ He says as he face fucks me harder. I’m having a hard time breathing but it fucking turns me on.  
__  
“You’re a good girl, aren’t you?” He says in between moans.  
  
He continues to smash his hips against my face. His hands release me now to take off his shirt. My eyes are tearing up.  
  
As sudden as he pounded into my mouth, as sudden it stops.  
__  
“Turn around. Lie down and spread your legs up.” He commands.  
  
I was lying there my ass up in the air. Finn walkes to our bedroom and came out with my hitachi wand in his hand. He turns it on and held it to my clit, while he sucks and laps at my pussy and asshole. I start to whimper. It feels fucking great.  
__  
“You like that, princess? Me licking from your pussy to your asshole?”  
  
I could only let out a soft yes. My speech is paralized.  
  
_“I thought so, but tonight it’s not all about you, ya know? It’s all about me.”_  
  
I felt a sting on my butt as he brought his palm down on me. Finn has spanked me before but it never hurt that bad. I was holding back my tears as I don’t want him to see that I’m weak. Slowly he rubs the sting away and brought down another palm on my other butt cheek.  
  
_“Ah..”_ I moaned out. Pain soon became pleasure and I can’t wait for him to spank me again.  
__  
“You like that, princess?”  
  
_“Y..yes, sir.”_  
  
Finn carefully caress my now raw buttocks. Kneading them in this hand while he toys my asshole with his tongue.  
  
I whimper at his touch and his tongue on my butthole feels so damn good.  
  
Finn stops and kneels down behind me. He positions himself at my entrance and push himself into me with full force.  
  
_“Ah..Fuck!”_ I shirek.  
  
He fucks me hard from behind. His right hand spanking me repeatedly while his left hand was holding the hitachi to my clit.  
  
_“You like that, princess?”_ He asked me, breathlessly.  
  
_“Yes, Sir! Oh fuck meeeeee..”_ I trailed off as my orgasm crashed on me, tightening my walls for Finn.  
  
_“Fuckin’ hell!”_ He groaned loudly as he has to stop in his track because my walls were too tight, he couldn’t move his dick around at all.  
  
Soon he picks up speed and was pounding into me again, now letting go of the hitachi and standing above me, pushing my head down with one of his feet on my face. He was so deep now, I feel like I’m going to come again.  
__  
“Ahhhh… I’m coming, sir!” I warn him.  
  
This time he pulls out of me before I came.  
  
Finn waited a couple of seconds before he starts fucking me again.  
__  
“Who owns you?” He moans as he was holding me down with his feet on my face and his hands pressing into my back.  
  
_“You, sir!”_ I let out.  
__  
“Damn right. You’re mine!”  
  
He picks up speed and was now fucking me furiously, all the anger he had in him, he let them out by fucking me. I was so close to release again when he pulls out and commanded me to kneel up again.  
  
_“Open your mouth!”_ He shouted.  
  
As soon as my mouth is open, he shoots a full load of cum into my mouth and pushed his cock deep into my throat for me to swallow it all.

* * *

When Finn’s head was clear again he kneels down and kisses me passionately while he unties my hands again.  
  
_“Finn?”_ I ask cautiously.

_“Who’s Finn?”_ He answered and I knew then that it was not over yet.  
  
He needs to get Prince Devitt out of his system before he can come back as Finn.

Finn scoops me up and carried me to the bathroom.  
_“We’re taking a shower and then it’s round two, princess!”_


End file.
